It Started Out With a Kiss
by LoveU2
Summary: If they knew where a kiss could lead, would they have waited so long? My take on what if. Totally M.
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya! So...I really wish those two would hook up already and I couldn't wait any longer, so... here. I thought I'd share my thoughts with you all. This is so rated M. You are forewarned. Nothing too crazy... a little smuffy bit 'o' time killer. Yeah...I said smuffy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Bones. Nor will I ever profit from any use of pre-created characters and storylines. I just love them so much._

_And...If Booth can dream, then why can't I?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It Started Out With a Kiss...

The ride back from the hospital had been quiet, but not awkward. They were both mature enough to accept the fact that they had kissed, but neither of them knew how to approach the next step. What they had both wanted for some time now, but had been afraid to deal with. Neither of them knew what the fall-out might be.

Now, the first step had been made, but there had been pressing matters to deal with. At the time, she had been bleeding profusely from the stab wound on her arm, but now, she was stitched up, bandaged, and sent on her way.

They sat on the couch in his apartment. They were gently touching shoulders. The distance between them was barely there at all. They sat silently. Both of them contemplating the words that for so long they had wanted to speak. This moment, this thing between them, was really happening.

He heard her take a deep breath, exhale, and then her good arm crept over her personal space barrier and into his lap, where his own hands lay. Her fingers slowly, but surely, intertwined with his. He twisted their hands so that hers was on the bottom, and he applied a slight pressure so that her hand was pressed into his thigh.

She squeezed his fingers and he squeezed back. He saw, in his peripheral vision that her head turned towards his. He took a deep breath and turned his own head to meet her glance. Her eyes were that deep blue and full of emotion that he loved so much. He smiled. She smiled back.

"So...Booth." Her voice had a husky deepness that he had never heard from her before.

"So... Bones." His voice portrayed so much emotion with those two words that she was suddenly hesitant to go on, but she did.

"You kissed me." She didn't break the gaze.

"You kissed me back." He smiled, trying to calm her obvious nerves. He could feel her hand trembling, still locked with his.

"Yeah. I did."

She wished more than anything that she didn't feel like such a teenager, full of hormones, and unsure of what to do next. Afraid of what the first time would bring. It wasn't exactly her first time, but at the same time, it kind of was. Her first time with Booth. It had to be special. She knew it was going to be.

So did he.

"I kind of want to do it again." He tested her. He wasn't going to waste anymore time pretending that was not what he wanted to do.

She smiled.

"So, what's stopping you?"

"I don't want to hurt you Bones. I want you to want this."

"You can't hurt me Booth. I am more of afraid that I will hurt you. I do want this. I want this more than anything. I have for a long time. I think we've wasted too much time already. You never know when something will happen to either of us and we have both been too close to death lately to deny our feelings any longer. We owe it to each other to live for the moment." A single tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

He reached over with the hand that was not holding hers, and traced the path of the tear with his index finger. When his finger met the tear that dangled from her jaw, he swept it away, and brought his finger to his lips. She smiled again. The intimate action was so heart-felt to her that another tear formed. He leaned towards her and kissed the tear from her eye.

He kissed her temple, and the tip of her nose, and slowly and carefully, he brought his lips to hers. He pressed them to hers gently but made no movement at first. He just held onto the moment. It wasn't long before her lips parted slightly and her soft tongue gently caressed his top lip. Then the bottom. He felt her tongue search deeper and before either of them knew it, their mouths moved together in passionate sync. Ferocious, yet tender at the same time.

So many years of denial came out in that kiss. He couldn't have turned back in that moment if he had wanted to. Lucky for both of them, neither wanted to.

She leaned back, forcing him to follow her movement until they were horizontal on the couch. Their mouths never stopped working each other. This was exactly where they both wanted to be.

He felt her finally release his hand, and she moved the now-free appendage, starting at the back of his thigh, and worked her way upward, over his ass and up his back. Her fingers fumbled only briefly with the bottom of his shirt, and she pulled it out of his pants and moved her hand up the soft, firm skin of his back.

She felt the goose-flesh from where her fingers touched his bare skin. She pushed his shirt up further until her hand was on his shoulder. She dug her nails in slightly, and she felt him gasp into her mouth. He pulled back slightly to look at her.

Their eyes met, and they both recognized the look of trust and passion in each other. There was no stopping now. There was no turning back.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bones? I have to be sure."

Her eyes were liquid, and inviting, and full of passion. All for him. Before she said anything, he knew that this was exactly what she wanted. He could read her face so well.

She tried to speak, but only a slight mumble came out. She nodded instead, and he kissed her with a ferocity that surprised both of them.

He left her lips alone, and moved slowly down her neck, his tongue flicking gently where his lips connected to her soft skin. He heard her gasp now, and he knew he was doing something right.

His kisses trailed down her neck and approached her chest, which was slightly exposed from the low-cut shirt that she wore. When he met the fabric, he stopped and looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was coming faster. He was a little surprised at how fast he had gotten her to that point. He hadn't even noticed that he was grinding his pelvis into hers. He was so ready.

He knew that she had to feel his need, and he was also surprised at how fast he had gotten himself to that point. He laughed when he remembered that it hadn't been fast at all. Four years. That's how long it had taken him to get to that point. That really couldn't be considered fast.

He slowed down the movement of his hips on hers and shifted position so that his knees were on the couch and he straddled her. He sat up slightly and moved his hands, starting at her shoulders, down the front of her chest and stopped when he reached her waist.

"This is it Bones. This is the point of no return...This is where we cross the line."

"I'll meet you on the other side." She finally found her voice, and he somehow got even harder at the pitch and tone of it.

He pulled her shirt upwards and she reached her arms over her head to help him out. He saw her wince when the fabric caught on her bandaged arm. She must have seen the concerned look on his face, because she reassured him with a smile,

"You can't hurt me Booth. I know you won't."

He took a moment to look at her. Underneath him, about as vulnerable as he had ever seen her, but with a strength that he couldn't deny. A strength that was one of the things he loved so much about her. He had never been so turned on in his life. He had never felt this way about a woman before. She was beautiful. He told her so.

His hands started at her waist again, and moved upwards, lingering on the soft skin of her stomach and inevitably finding their way to her breasts. He fondled and caressed until she cried out softly. The only piece of clothing left on her upper body was begging to be taken off. Maybe it was her begging him to take it off. He was starting to lose himself to her completely.

He held her shoulder with one hand and pulled her up gently, and with the other hand, reached around to her back and with a snap of his fingers, the clasp was undone. He loved it when that worked. He pulled the straps down her arms, and avoided looking at the treasure of her bare chest until the piece of lacy material was completely gone from her being.

When it had been flung aside, he finally looked down. She was perfect, but he had always suspected that she would be. He watched as her exposed nipples contracted when the coolness of the air struck them. He couldn't help himself, he bent forward and took one of them in his teeth and nibbled gently. His fingers worked the other. The hand connected to her good arm moved to the back of his neck and pressed him downwards. She lost herself to him at that point and any inhibitions that she might have still, had disappeared with a cry of his name. He moaned after her cry.

He leaned back and shifted so that he could get up without hurting her. She looked confused when their contact broke and he got up.

"Not like this Bones. Not here." He stood up, and her eyes briefly looked over his mid-section where his pants were stretched as tight as they could be.

"Okay." She covered herself, still confused as to what had made him stop.

"No, Bones, I just meant not here. Not on the couch. Let's go to my bed." He watched her expression change back to the one he had made her have only moments before. He reached his hand out to her and she accepted it.

He pulled her off the couch and held her hand as they made their way to place that had been forbidden to them both together until tonight. When they reached the bed, she turned towards him and pulled at his shirt. She didn't think it was right that he was still so fully clothed. He helped her, when she had trouble using her sore arm.

They kissed each other like they couldn't get enough until she sat down on the edge of his bed. They just looked at each other, the passion and anticipation evident in both of their eyes.

"Booth, there's something I've always wanted to do..." She didn't wait for his permission, and reached for his belt buckle. She had dreamt of accessing what lay beyond the flashy symbol of his personality. And now, she finally would.

He smiled as she removed the buckle with nimble fingers and pulled his belt through the loops. She held his cocky belt buckle and ran the cool metal down his chest, towards his finely toned abs. The contrast of the cool metal against his hot skin made him shudder. She felt his reaction and smiled back at him. She noticed that his eyes closed as she undid the buttons of his pants and pulled them over his hips and pushed them to the floor.

He stepped back. If she touched him there, now, he was afraid he would lose all control. Not something he was ready to do yet. He wanted her ready for it.

He had no idea how close she was too. Just the touch of his hands on her made her so ready. It had been a long time coming. She had never felt this way about a man. She trusted him with all of her being, and suddenly wished that she had been more aggressive earlier. She should have ripped that buckle off the first time she saw it. It shouldn't have taken them so long to get to this point.

Before she knew it, he had pushed her back on the bed and their mouths picked up where they had left off earlier. His hands explored her body as his tongue explored her mouth. Her own hands were as busy as his. The discomfort of her injured arm was forgotten as their passion for each other nearly peaked, just by touching each other so intimately.

He had straddled her again, and quickly undid the buttons of her jeans. He hooked his fingers into both her panties and her jeans and started to pull them downwards. She lifted her hips to give him a helping hand as he removed the last piece of clothing that denied them to each other. Somehow his boxers had disappeared. She wasn't sure exactly when.

He pulled the pants off of her completely and tossed them aside with a grin. She was smiling too. They were both thrilled with where this day had led them. Right here.

He moved back up over her and she felt his heat as it moved along her lower body. His hand briefly went between her thighs and he almost lost it when he felt how wet she was. He positioned himself when she spread her legs apart and he paused. He took one more look at her, making absolutely sure that she was there with him, that it wasn't a dream this time.

He rubbed against her core and she cried out his name. They were both so ready. He slipped into her, only an inch, and pulled back out. He did it again. She cried out his name again. He had never heard his name spoken in such a manner, and for the first time that he could remember, she used his first name.

"Seeley, I need you..." her voice was as husky as he had imagined that it would be in that position.

He gave her only an inch again, and he was surprised when she grabbed his ass with a tight grip, and pulled him in the rest of the way.

He almost lost it again when he felt her hot walls embrace him fully. This time, he cried out her name. He didn't use her first name though. She would always be Bones to him, and only him.

In a manoeuvre that surprised her, he flipped them both over so that she was on top and let her control the pace. He would follow her. He always had. He let her guide their lovemaking.

They moved together like neither of them ever had with another human being, and they both tried as hard as they could to become one.

They both lost track of time and space. Suddenly, neither seemed very important.

As they approached the summit of their passion, he flipped her over again and finished them off with a few final thrusts of intenseness that surprised even him. They climaxed together, screaming each other's names as the sweat from their bodies mingled together. He stayed in her as long as he could, relishing in the feeling, wanting it to last forever. Her whole body was still trembling.

He finally pulled out, she gasped when he did, and lay down beside her and held her as close as he could. He could feel their hearts beating in rhythm as their chests pressed against each other. He had never felt that before. Her arms were wrapped as tightly around him as his were around her.

He stared at her to see her reaction to their exposed passion, and she stared back at him. Words failed them both for awhile. He finally caught his breath enough to speak.

"I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of, you know... foreplay... I'll make it up to you." His eyes had never been so dark and loving, and she was lost in them for a moment. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"I think we've had about four years of foreplay. It was about time for the real thing."

He laughed. She was fine. They were fine.

They just lay together, their hands caressing each other gently. She noticed in the pale light of the room that he had a look on his face that she couldn't interpret.

"Is anything wrong Booth? Was that not satisfying for you?"

"Bones... are you kidding me! That was worth the wait. There's just something I want to ask you. A favour of sorts...a partner thing."

"Okay. What?" Her blue eyes met his brown and held on tight.

"Can we keep this secret? I'm not sure how the FBI feels about partners sleeping together."

"Of course. I would do anything for you. Surely you know that by now."

He smiled a teasing smile.

"Anything?"

"Anything. I think I love you. Want me to prove it to you?"

He felt a feeling of déjà vu come over him and he didn't reply with words.

He replied with his kiss.

It was only a kiss?

Not likely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So... anyone interested in more?_

_I could probably even develop a plot here... (?)_

_PS- The title and the second last line are credited to The Killers. Mr. Brightside. I just love those lines and the song was in my head._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: obviously this is no longer a one-shot. Could even develop into a real story! Never say never. Thanks to those who reviewed. It really inspired me to continue this. Thanks again!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Temperance awoke early and took a minute to let her eyes to adjust to the light of the room. It was unfamiliar, but she had dreamt of waking up here for a long time. She was in Booth's bed and they had finally crossed his line last night. The line had been erased the second his lips touched hers, and the second kiss of the day led them to places they had both only dreamed of.

Her memories trailed back through the night, when she had woken a few times, and every time, Booth's arms had been around her. It had felt so right. She had no regrets. Her fears had been temporarily been forgotten, of how she might hurt him somehow. She decided in that moment that she would never hurt him intentionally. She loved him. She had told him as much.

Now, she turned in the bed so that she was facing him. He still slept soundly, and his eyelids twitched with whatever dream was dominating his subconscious. She smiled when he moaned slightly, and her thoughts strayed to other moans that had escaped his lips last night.

He turned slightly so that he was on his back, and mumbled something in his sleep that she didn't quite catch, but she did notice his arousal, making its presence known beneath the sheet that covered the lower half of his body. The light from the window was making it easier to see by the minute and she reached her hand towards it, but hesitated just before she made contact.

She looked back to his face, and saw the smile that his dream was forging on his sleeping features. She reached her hand back towards the bulge in the sheet, and ever-so-gently ran her finger from the tip to the base. She looked back to his face, but he still hadn't woken. She ran her finger along his length again, but this time with a little bit more pressure. It stood up a little bit straighter. He moaned again quietly, still asleep.

His sleep induced moan was enough to bring a rush of warmth to her insides. She thought of a wonderful way that she could wake him up fully.

Her hand reached up gently and pulled the sheet back from his body. She admired him for just a second, his size was so much more impressive than she had imagined. She had seen him naked before, but he had been in the bathtub, and not nearly as impressive as what she was looking at now.

Her eyes went back to his face briefly; his eyelids still flickered with the dream, whatever it was about. She leaned towards him and took him in her mouth for just a second. Her tongue flicked across the opening and then she sucked gently. A moan escaped his lips again, but he still didn't wake up. She let her tongue trace the vein that went from the base, up the back, and towards the tip, and lubricated him with her saliva for what she planned next. She was starting to have fun with this.

She traced up and down him with a little bit more speed, and he was hardened enough for her to do what she wanted.

She looked one more time at his face before she made her move. Getting up on her knees, she lifted one leg over him and straddled him, letting his heat touch her own. She rotated her hips over him a bit, letting her own wetness cover him. Taking a deep breath, she pushed down, and took all of him inside her, her hands pressed on his chest. She waited, but he still didn't wake up. She smiled as she realized that his dream must be a pretty good one, for him to deny reality and stay with it.

Her hips took on the action of moving ever so slightly and he mumbled,

"Temperance...I want you...so bad..."

She leaned forward until her mouth was close to his ear and she whispered back,

"Wake up Booth. You've got me."

His eyes flickered open slowly, the dark depths of them had no focus for only a second, and then they shot open wide.

"Holy shit Bones! What are you doing?"

"Waking you up. In a manner which I thought you would find exhilarating." She watched as his eyes rolled back slightly in his head as her hips moved from side to side.

"I don't even care if this is a dream, because you are amazing." His breath caught in his throat as she changed movements again.

"This is not a dream Booth." Her own breath was coming faster as her movements hit a spot within her that few men had reached before. She had to slow down, or she was not going to be able to bring him with her as she approached her climax.

He looked up at her, and watched as the morning light of the room lit up her eyes. He was finally fully awake, and his hands found their way to her waist and he held onto her tightly. He took over the movements as he thrust his own hips up to her, and filled her with stroke after amazing stroke.

He wondered how long he had been asleep because he felt himself coming close to his peak. No woman brought him there that fast. At least not until now. She leaned forward, letting him hit the sacred spot within her with his thrusts.

He felt her start to tremble, where her legs were in contact with his, and he sped up his progress, not caring about himself, or his own needs. He only wanted to see her passion explode for him.

It did, and he felt the warmth of her flow down his legs as well, as she cried out in complete and absolute ecstasy.

He cried out only seconds later as his own peak was met.

Temperance let herself collapse onto his chest, and they both just panted for awhile, until a knocking on the front door brought them back down from their high. She leaned up on him a bit and looked questioningly in his eyes. He looked as confused as she did.

"Just ignore it. They'll go away." He reached up and brought her face down to his to kiss her soundly. She responded willingly.

The knocking continued, getting more loud and fast as the seconds passed. Finally they both heard a woman's voice call through the closed door.

"Seeley! I know you're in there. I can see your SUV parked on the street. Wake up!"

Bones rolled off of him as he started to get up.

"I am so sorry Bones. That sounds like Rebecca. I should probably go see what she wants." He pulled on his robe that was hanging on the bathroom door. He smiled apologetically at her as he crossed the room and did up the tie of the robe.

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"Do you mind? I'd rather Rebecca not know about us yet. Might cause problems, if you know what I mean."

She didn't know for sure, but she suspected it would be difficult for Rebecca to know about them. Temperance knew of her own jealousy when she knew Booth was sleeping with Rebecca. She didn't want to cause problems for Booth regarding the mother of his son, so she curled back up into the pillow and sighed contentedly. She could wake up like this every morning.

Booth opened the door and was met by Rebecca and Parker standing there.

"Hi Dad!" Parker burst past him and skipped on into the living room.

"Hey Buddy." His son was already turning on the television, searching for some Saturday morning cartoons. He looked back to Rebecca with an inquiring look.

"Seeley, I'm so sorry. I need you to take him today, there was an emergency at work and I have to go in, and his babysitter is sick. Do you mind?" Rebecca was already handing him the backpack, knowing he wouldn't say no.

"Uh, it's kind of short notice Rebecca. I had plans for today." His eyes flicked briefly back to the bedroom and he hoped Rebecca hadn't caught the movement of eyes.

"I'm so sorry Seeley, but I have no other choice. I thought you might like to get an extra day with him."

Booth had no argument for that one. He always had a blast with his son, but he didn't always have a naked forensic anthropologist in his bed. Oh well. His mind thought about how he was going to get out of this predicament.

Parker came back into the foyer with something in his hands. Rebecca's eyes went wide, and Booth felt his face flush three different shades of red when he recognized the articles of clothing in his son's hand.

"Dad? Whose is this? It was beside the couch."

Booth grabbed the bra and the shirt from Parker's hands and stuffed them in his robe.

"Just a friend Bud, why don't you go watch some T.V., and I'll be right there." He looked back to Rebecca, but offered no apology. He had really done nothing wrong. How was he supposed to know Parker would be there before he woke up?

"Nice Seeley. Who is it this time? Some cute little blonde thing?" She snorted, and started to leave. "Just don't let Parker see her leave okay. That's all I ask."

"Actually she's a Doctor. And just for the record, what I do, and who I do it with, is none of your concern." He shut the door, not sure if she had heard what he said.

Booth looked quickly into the living room and saw that Parker was enthralled with some animated show, and temporarily side tracked, so he went back to the bedroom and opened the door. Bones turned her head towards him and smiled. His heart skipped a beat at the smile. He definitely hadn't done anything wrong.

"So...Bones. Uh, Parker is here. If you want to get dressed, I'll go talk to him. Let him know that you're here."

"Do you want me to sneak out? I know you want to keep this thing secret..."

"No, Temperance, I think we should be honest with Parker. If there's anyone who I wouldn't mind knowing...it would be him."

She started to get out of bed to search for her clothes. He watched her for a second when he remembered that he had two very important articles stuffed in his robe. He approached her from behind and handed her the shirt, but kept the bra from her.

She turned to him and looked shocked.

"Oh my god, were those still in your living room?"

He nodded, but his eyes went up and down her body. Her naked top half made him want to start all over again but he knew this was not a good time.

He motioned for her to turn around, and when she did, he slipped the straps back on her arms and pulled the lacy article back up onto her shoulders. He pulled the material so that it covered her appropriately and his hands lingered on her breasts for just a moment. He did the clasp up and kissed her neck a few times.

"You are the only woman who had ever turned me on by putting clothes back on her."

She turned back to him and kissed him on the lips. Soft at first, and then uninhibited and passionate. She pulled away first.

"Booth, go talk to Parker and I'll be out in a few minutes." She shoved him towards the door.

He left with a wink.

Parker was sitting on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table. He smiled at his dad when he came into the room. Booth smiled back and sat down beside him.

"So...Parker. You remember Doctor Brennan right?"

"Of course Dad. She's been your partner for like four years." His eyes went back to the television.

"Well, she stayed here last night. Do you mind if she hangs out with us today?"

Parker looked at him through squinted eyes.

"Did you and Bones have sex last night? Is that why she's here?"

Booth tried not to choke. Not what he expected from his son.

"Uh, what do you know about sex there Parker?" He kept his son's gaze.

"Well, Mom says that what people do who love each other. Do you love Bones?"

Booth continued to hold his son's gaze while he pondered his answer.

"Yeah. I really do. I have for a very long time."

"Bout time you admitted it Dad. It's cool if she stays with us today. I like her." He looked back to the television. "Hi Bones."

Booth looked over his shoulder and saw that she was standing right behind him. She had tears in her eyes. She had obviously heard the conversation. She leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"Hi Parker. Thanks for sharing your dad with me today. We can do something fun." She sat down next to Booth and reached for his hand. She squeezed it and he squeezed back.

He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear that he was going to have a shower, and he would be right back. He left her and Parker alone in the living room and went back to the bedroom.

The young Booth and Doctor Brennan sat in silence until they heard the shower running, then Parker turned to her and said,

"I like you a lot Bones, but if you hurt my dad, I will make life miserable for you. Just so you know."

"I promise I will never hurt him Parker. Not on purpose."

The young boy looked at her through narrowed eyes, but eventually smiled.

"I believe you. Shake on it?" He held his little hand out.

She shook his hand. He noticed the bandage on her arm.

"What happened?"

"A very bad man was trying to hurt me, but your dad saved me."

"Yeah, he's good at that." Parker's eyes went again to the television.

"Yes, he certainly is. He's good at a number of things..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shall we continue?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three...

**

**

**

He cried out, the rapture of release escape his lips. As he came down, he realized that she had not reached the same heights of ecstasy.

"Dammit"

"What's wrong Booth?"

Booth opened his eyes and looked directly into hers. The blue eyes that looked back at him showed insecurity that he wasn't used to seeing. He pulled out and rolled over, pulling her close to him in the dark of her bed.

"I'm so sorry Bones...It's just that..."

"What?" Her voice was shaky with her nearly released passion.

"It's just that I can't control myself with you. You turn me on so much; that I just lose it...It's not fair to you. You make me feel like it's my first time...I usually have enough control to bring my partner to... you know..."

"To orgasm?" She supplied the word that he wouldn't say.

"Yeah." He covered his face with his hands and sighed loudly.

"It's okay Booth. I don't mind." She ran her hand over his chest and he grabbed it and squeezed it.

"You need to work on your lying skills Bones. You've come a long way, but you still have to work on it." A small laugh escaped his lips and he turned in the bed to face her. Their eyes connected and held for a while in the evening light.

"I know, but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Sex doesn't always have to end in orgasm. Premature ejaculation is common for all men. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Thanks Bones. You really know how to make a guy feel better." He sighed and tried to smile as he looked in her eyes.

"Are you being sarcastic? I'm learning, but I still can't tell with you all of the time."

He smiled fully now, the charming smile that reached his eyes, and kissed the tip of her nose. He loved the intimacy that had developed in their relationship so far. It was such a challenge to not kiss her in the daylight, such a challenge not to touch her at the Lab. He had to pull his hand back a few times when he realized one of the Squints was near. He would love nothing better than to take her in her office someday, or on the forensics platform, or ...his mind wandered.

He snapped back to attention when her hand traced down his chest, down his abs, and circled the curly hairs that supported his spent member. Her finger grazed the length of it and he felt his heart start to beat. She felt it too when her hand went back up the same path and rested gently on his chest. No matter how fast he came, he was always ready to go again. He would get her there yet tonight. Of that he was sure.

Her hand started downwards again but he grabbed it and held it.

He leaned close to her and pressed his lips gently to hers. He watched as her eyes closed and he smiled into the kiss. Her tongue gently traced his lips and then probed inside his mouth, running along his teeth. They stayed like that for awhile. Just kissing. Not rushing anything, both of them just enjoying the moment.

A week had passed since their first venture over the line, and neither of them had looked back. They had spent every night together, crying out each other's names in passion and they spent their days pretending that nothing was going on. Work was as usual, both Booth and Brennan carried on like nothing had changed in their relationship. They were both sure they had everyone fooled.

On the Thursday, Angela had noticed that her friend had seemed particularly distracted and when the artist asked her what was up, the anthropologist had blushed deeply. Angela had smiled and asked who the lucky guy was.

Brennan had brushed off her question saying she was imagining things, but Angela knew her friend. She also knew that her friend's partner would be crushed when he found out that she was seeing someone new. Poor Booth. If only he would make the move. If only. Angela swore to herself that she wouldn't tell a soul about Brennan dating someone new. She would save Booth the agony of another missed chance. It was the least she could do.

Now, the kiss deepened and Booth moved over his partner. He straddled her and held both of her arms down on either side of her head when she tried to reach for the heat that was pressed between them.

"No Bones... this one is all about you." He leaned down again and kissed each eyelid closed, blocking to him the dark, trusting, liquid depths that her eyes held for him.

His lips trailed from her eyelashes, across her temple and down her jaw line. His tongue flicked quickly each time his lips touched her skin. He felt her shiver underneath him and he smiled before he attacked her mouth with ferocity. She responded willingly.

Brennan tried to grind against him, to encourage him to be in her, but he shifted his strong legs on either side of her and held her firmly to the bed with his body. As much as he wanted to give her everything she wanted, he wanted her to have something else first.

He broke the kiss, slowing things down, and took just a second to look at her face. She was beautiful, and she was real. He was still convinced at times that he had lapsed back into that coma and this was all some manufacture of his tumoured brain.

He closed his own eyes and inhaled deeply. She was there and she was real. The scent of her perfume mingled with the fragrance of their recent love –making convinced him, once again, that this was no dream.

He loosened his grip just slightly on her wrists to see what she would do, but her only response was to let out her breath. His own dark eyes followed her neck line to her clavicle and he stared as her breasts rose as she took in a deep breath. His kiss had left her winded apparently. He smiled as he thought of how breathless he wanted to make her.

And soon.

He moved his body down along hers and paused briefly to brush his tongue along her erect nipple. He nibbled gently and she gasped. He nipped his teeth on her and he felt her hand press the back of his head tightly to her breast. His teeth worked her, gently and playfully as his other hand made its way to her breast's partner.

Her other hand met his and she twined her fingers with the skilled fingers of the FBI agent. Skilled in ways she was only now discovering. She couldn't have been happier.

Booth stopped his administrations to her swollen mammary gland and rested his chin on her breast to look up her. Her head was thrown back on the pillow and her breath was coming in shallow gasps. He was doing something right.

He moved down her further and shifted position so that his head was between her legs. Her feet rested gently on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her legs. He ran his tongue along her warm centre and almost lost himself in her flavour. The opening that was still so new to him... so begging to be explored.

The warm throbbing between his own legs distracted him for a moment. He fought back to the urge to abandon his hopes of bringing her to orgasm and bury himself in her. He had to slow himself down, but it took everything he had. Or he had to hurry her up... that would also solve the problem.

He knew exactly where her centre of pleasure was, but he toyed around it. Barely grazing it with his tongue as he explored her most intimate area. His hand shifted from her thigh to help out his tongue in helping her to reach a climax that she had not reached yet that night.

Two fingers played delicately in her opening while his tongue finally focused on the swollen node. He felt slight warmth in his hand and he stopped his attention for only a few seconds while he silently begged his own throbbing member to be patient.

She was getting close, Booth could feel the trembling start in her legs as he slipped his two fingers inside her and applied pressure upwards. The feeling of her soft, warm insides made a bead of liquid pleasure form on his phallic protrusion. He had to hurry her up, or he was going to lose it.

He bit down gently on her as he applied pressure from the inside. She was definitely trembling now and she cried out his name, begging him to get it done. Begging him to fill her, but he needed her to orgasm first.

"Booth...Please... I need you... I need something" her voice had that low huskiness that turned him on so much.

He didn't reply with words, he replied to her cries by thrusting his fingers deeply into her while his tongue worked her centre.

Finally, he felt her trembling stop for a moment and a gush of warmth poured over his fingers. She was screaming his name and he smiled as he moved back up over her. He paused while he watched her face make the expression that he loved to see.

Brennan reached for him and guided him to her throbbing opening. She thrust her hips towards him, to encourage him to enter her, and he was more than happy to oblige.

His fully erect manhood entered her slowly and he cried out himself as the warm, wet passage enveloped him fully. A perfect fit. In every way.

He didn't move, just relishing in the feeling that he was trusted enough by her to finally be where he had wanted to be for so many years.

"Booth? What's wrong? Please, don't stop..."

"I'm sorry Bones... I want this to last..."

"Why?" Her voice quavered and she tried to move her hips, but he reached out and held them.

"Because you deserve the best love-making I can give you and I'm so ready... I have to control..."

His words were cut off as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tight to her.

He lost it, without even moving. His own hot juices added to hers and he gasped.

His body took over, his brain shut off as he tried desperately to move in and out of her, to make it last for a few more seconds. Their bodies trembled together and finally he collapsed on top of her.

They lay together for awhile; he stayed in her, trying to catch their breath. Eventually he pulled out and moved to lie beside her and he held her as tightly as he could.

"Bones, I'm really sorry. I just can't control myself with you. You are too much woman for me." He kissed her slowly and lovingly. She kissed him back.

"Booth, you really have nothing to be concerned about. That was incredibly satisfying." Her voice still had the huskiness and he wished they were just starting, not just finishing.

"I can do better. Honest. I'll prove it to you... in a little while though. I need a few minutes..."

She giggled and he stared at her. He could not remember ever having heard her giggle in that way before.

It was a light laugh that revealed to him her trust and love for him.

"There is something I can teach you." Her hand ran up and down his back, the feel of his warm, soft skin was almost enough to make her want to go again.

"What do you mean there Bones?" His lips grazed her neck as he asked the question.

"Well, have you ever heard of Tantric Sex?"

"I've heard of it, but I don't know..."

"Seriously Booth, there are techniques you can learn to delay ejaculation... to bring multiple orgasms to both you and your partner. It's really quite invigorating. We can start tomorrow; I'll just need to pick up a few things after work..."

"That sounds incredible Bones. I'll look forward to it..." His head found a place on her chest and they lay together, arms around each other.

They both dozed off, spent from their exertions until a pounding on the door awoke them from their light sleep.

"Ignore it Bones."

"I can't. It could be important..." Bones removed herself from the bed and walked across the room to pull on her robe that was hanging on the back of her bedroom door.

He watched her naked form move with a slow grace that he love to see. With clothes on, her firm muscles were hidden, but her soft skin glowed in the darkened room. Light filled the room as she opened the door and went into the hallway to answer the door. The person on the other side was knocking fiercely now, and with the bedroom door open, Booth could hear a familiar voice calling.

It was Max.

Bones opened the door, but not enough for her father to enter her apartment.

"Hi Honey! Oh...I'm sorry, were you busy?" Max glanced over his daughter quickly and noticed her mussed up hair and her swollen lips. She seemed a little flushed as well.

"Not really. Was there something you needed?" She still made no move to invite him in, so he handed her a brown paper bag through the few inches that the door was open. "What's this?"

She accepted the bag and when the door opened enough for her to pull the gift inside, Max noticed a pair of black shoes on the floor. Men's shoes. He realized then, that she was not alone.

"It's a gift for you... snicker doodles..." He looked past her as she opened the bag and he gasped quietly when he noticed a pair of black dress pants flung on the armrest of the sofa.

The red, cocky belt buckle was screaming at him. He knew who those pants belonged to. The gold FBI shield, still attached to the belt, only confirmed his suspicions. Max smiled. It was about damn time in his opinion.

"Well, I should get going, I know you're busy, I just wanted to drop that off for you. I'll talk to you soon okay?" He shut the door before she could reply.

Bones turned to put the bag of treats in the kitchen and she noticed Booth standing in the hallway, dressed only in his boxers, leaning on the wall, his arms crossed, a cocky smile on his face.

"What did Max want?"

"To give me these." She held out the bag, but Booth looked past her outstretched arm to the sofa.

His jaw dropped. She noticed.

"What is it Booth?" She turned to follow his line of sight, and only then noticed his pants on the armrest. "Oh shit! Do you think he saw those there?"

Booth looked at her face, trying to analyze the expression.

"Maybe not."

Her phone rang, and she went past her lover to answer the phone in the kitchen. He followed her and placed his hand gently on her waist as she answered.

She spoke very briefly to the person on the other end of the line and gently hung up the phone after saying good-bye.

"Well, he knows. He said to say hi and that he's very pleased that we have finally gotten over our lack of acceptance of our feelings." She sighed.

"Are you okay there Bones?" He pulled her into a hug and held her close to his warm skin.

"I'm fine Booth. More than fine. You had no problem with Parker finding out, and I'm glad that my father was the first to find out on my side. He won't tell anyone, there's no need to worry."

"Who's worried?" Booth hoped the slight crack of his voice was inaudible to her as they walked back to her bedroom, arms around each other's waist, their bare feet moving in sync as their hips had earlier; and would again.

Soon.

**

**

**

To be continued....


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

*

Doctor Brennan sat behind her desk pretending to write up the report on the latest case that her and her partner had been working on. They had solid evidence supporting Booth's theory that the Mother had been responsible for the death of her son. With the completion of the report, the case would be out of their hands and into the files of the District Prosecutors to take the woman to trial.

Her hands lay on the keyboard, but her fingers did not fly across the keys like they normally did. Her mind strayed. Unusual for her. Her thoughts strayed to last night, and the suggestion she had made to her partner about his little problem. She smiled to herself, she didn't see it as so much of a problem per se, but she knew Booth was self conscious about his inability to hold off on delaying his own orgasm.

She thought of his touch on her body, his skilled fingers tracing her body, his lips crashing into hers. Her mind remembered the feeling of him moving inside her and she felt slight warmth in her insides as she thought ahead to the next time they would be together. Not tonight though, no actual intercourse, if she could restrain herself. Tonight would be all about him. She had something very special planned.

Angela had walked into Brennan's office, but the forensic anthropologist had been so preoccupied by her thoughts about Booth, that she hadn't noticed her friend until she sat across the desk from her and cleared her throat.

Brennan cried out in surprise, and then blushed deeply. She flipped shut her laptop and focused on the artist.

"Who is he Sweetie?" Angela smiled with her eyes.

"Who is who Ange? I don't know what you mean." Brennan's mind moved quickly, hoping to divert Angela from her line of questioning.

"The man who has you so distracted. I haven't seen you this unfocused since Sully. C'mon... tell me who he is. I would love to meet him. I would love to know who has the brilliant Doctor Temperance Brennan so flustered in the middle of the day."

"There's no one Ange. I don't know what you're talking about." Brennan wrapped the cord of her laptop, refusing to make eye contact with her friend.

"Okay, if you won't tell me, I'll be forced to speculate. Is it someone I know?"

Brennan packed her computer in her bag and stood up to pack a few more things in preparation to leave for the day. She didn't often leave early, but she had some stops to make before she went home and she desperately hoped Angela would give it up before she revealed something to her friend.

Angela just watched her with a smile. She had her on the run. Obviously there was someone.

"Ange, I don't really want to talk about this right now. I have to go. There are some things I need to do before I go home. Please, just drop it." She took off her blue lab coat and hung it on the coat rack, slipping into her outerwear jacket.

As she made her way to the office door, she turned quickly to the artist with a smile.

"Just to keep you satisfied, it is someone you know, but we're keeping it quiet because we don't want the entire lab scrutinizing our relationship. We just want to see where it goes. Now, please, just let it go?" With that Brennan left her office and left Angela to do nothing but speculate.

Angela got up and moved to the other side of the desk and sat down in Brennan's chair. She looked over the contents of the desk. There was a stack of papers neatly piled on the corner, a small plastic pig figurine next to the desk lamp. Her eyes strayed to a notepad by the phone. She picked it up and noticed there was some indentation on the top page from a note Brennan had written.

She took a pencil from the ceramic cup holding writing utensils and gently scribbled over the indentations until the words that Brennan had written came to be seen. It was a list.

The top read; for tonight...

Followed by; candles, rubber gloves, lubricant, massage oil and there was an address scribbled under the list. It was for an adult sex shop that Angela was familiar with.

She laughed to herself and wondered exactly what her friend had planned and who she planned to do it with.

She heard the rustle of clothing enter the office and she turned her head quickly to see who had entered. She probably shouldn't be behind Brennan's desk. Her eyes focused on the tall FBI Agent who was so often seen coming and going from this office. His head was down as he shuffled through a stack of papers and tried to balance a cup of coffee. Without looking up he said out loud,

"Bones... I need that report on the case, Caroline is down my neck, she wants the files tonight... we might have to delay whatever you had planned and finish this up..." Only then did he look up and see Angela sitting there, not Bones.

"Oh hi Angela. I was looking for Bones..."

"She just left, you just missed her. Anything I can do for you? She said there were some things she needed to pick up for tonight." She watched the face of the FBI Agent turn three shades of red, and he lost eye contact with her.

"Uh no. I just needed a report she was working on." The man looked boyish and almost shy as he avoided the scrutinizing glare of the artist.

"Well, like I said, she just left." Angela tried to keep her jaw from dropping as dawning recognition flooded her. Brennan had plans with Booth tonight. She smiled widely, and Booth noticed her smile.

"What?" He needed to know at that moment what she knew. Brennan wouldn't have told her. Would she? They were best friends, but Brennan never went back on her words. She had promised to keep it a secret.

"Nothing. I think she might have a date tonight, but I'm not sure with whom. Did she say anything to you about it?" Angela prodded to see how much he would reveal, and to see his reaction. He blushed slightly and the artist's keen eye caught it instantly.

"Um... she might have mentioned something. Oh well, I guess I'll catch her tomorrow. I guess I'll be on my way then." He turned and left the office without another word.

Angela smiled as she ripped the top page of the notepad and crumpled it up. It was about damn those two had hooked up and she respected their need for privacy. She wouldn't tell a soul.

* * *

Later that evening, Booth approached the door of Brennan's apartment with just a touch of nervous anxiety. He wondered what she had in mind. He had heard of Tantric love making, but he, himself, had no experience with it. He prayed that there was some way to help him with his problem of ejaculating too fast. He wanted their love-making to last all night if possible. She deserved the best he could give.

He knocked gently on the door and waited for her to let him in. He heard nothing, so he tried the door knob. It was unlocked. His hand was trembling just slightly as he turned the handle and let himself in.

"Bones? Are you here? It's Booth. You really shouldn't leave your door open; you never know what kind of crazies might come in!" He removed his shoes and walked into the living room.

The lights were dimmed, and there were candles lit all over the room. He smelled the sweet aroma of jasmine and he noticed that pillows had been arranged on the floor in the centre of the room. He smiled as he pictured himself moving in and out of her on those pillows.

She snuck up behind him as he looked over the scene and ran her hand down his back. He jumped and turned quickly to look into her blue eyes that had just a hint of playfulness in them. He smiled back and leaned close to her to kiss her gently on the lips.

He pulled her close to him as the kiss deepened. His hands couldn't help but run up and down her back. She had changed out of her formal work clothes that she had worn and was now dressed in a low-cut shirt and black casual pants. He left her lips and trailed his kisses down her neck and towards her cleavage.

She gasped and pushed him back with both of her hands on his chest.

"No Booth, we need to focus on you right now. This is all about you tonight." She kept her hands on his chest for just a second longer than she needed to, relishing in the feel of his firm pectoral muscles through his shirt.

"Okay Bones. You're in charge tonight. Do to me what you must." His reply was spoken though a charming smile and he brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Come with me then. Let's get started." She took his hand and led him into the living room.

He followed her without a word, though there were a few he wanted to say in regards to wanting very badly to come with her.

She stopped in the middle of the room and faced him. They were above the pillows, and she reached for his neck to undo the top button of his dress shirt. He reached up to help her, but she batted his hands away.

"No Booth, this is the first rule tonight. No touching from you. You have to keep your hands to yourself and just feel the pleasure that I can bring you. Focus on your feelings, not what you can feel."

"Okay Bones. You're the boss." He closed his eyes as her nimble fingers undid his shirt and pushed the light fabric over his shoulders. His shirt fell to the floor and he breathed in deeply as her hands ran over his chest and down his abdomen. He could already feel himself getting hard. The scent of the jasmine, which he presumed was emanating from the numerous candles lit in the room helped to calm him down a bit.

His breath took in sharply as she undid his belt and pulled it slowly through the loops. His eyes were still closed and he heard the metal belt buckle as it hit the floor. Her fingers then went to the buttons of his pants. Before he knew it, he was standing naked in front of her.

"Now Booth, I want you to sit in semi-reclined position on these pillows, lean back on your arms, use them to support yourself so that you won't be tempted to touch either me or yourself. You need to focus on what you feel. This is a very important aspect of Tantric love-making. We're going to try to get you recognize the moment you're going to ejaculate, and that's where we need to teach you to focus your outer feelings back into yourself, to delay ejaculating, and bringing the ability to have multiple orgasms without expelling your semen until you want to."

She guided him down onto the pillows and helped him to make himself comfortable. When he was how she wanted him to be, she kneeled down in front of him and for just a second, admired his manhood, which was already half-mast. She had to control herself as well. It was going to take some self-control of her own to not jump on top of him and ride him like a pony. She would save that for another night.

His eyes were closed so she took a second to pull the bottle of massage oil out from under one of the pillows. His eyes fluttered open as she squeezed some of the liquid into her hands and rubbed them together to activate the heating properties of the oil.

She started with his shoulders and rubbed the oil gently into his skin, covering every inch of his upper body. He gasped a few times when she applied more pressure to some of the most sensitive areas. His nipples seemed especially sensitive. She leaned forward and gently blew on them, her warm breath activating properties of the oil that made it seem even warmer. Almost hot.

She squirted some more oil into her hands and gently ran her moist hands down his legs and massaged some of the tension out of them. She could feel him relaxing under her careful administrations. The one place she avoided so far was his genitals, though she was aware that his erection had become full.

He wanted to take her hands and make her touch him, but he knew it would be worth the wait. Every time her hands went near his mid-section, he had to control himself to not thrust himself on her. He would be patient. It would be worth it.

When she stopped massaging him, he opened his eyes and wondered to himself what was next. He watched her through his dark eyes as she wiped her hands off on a towel and pulled another bottle out from her hiding place.

"What's that?" He couldn't help but ask.

She just smiled at him, the candle light flickering in her eyes, and the sight made him impossibly hard. She pulled out a latex glove and snapped it onto her hand, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Whoa there Bones. What are you going to do?" He looked almost panicked for a second.

"Do you trust me Booth?" Her eyes looked liquid to him.

"Of course I do, it's just that the glove reminds me of getting a prostate exam..."

"In a sense, you are going to be getting a prostate exam, but just trust me. No doctor has ever made you feel like I'm going to."

"Until now anyway..." He smiled at her, trusting her with all of his soul.

His eyes closed again as she poured some of the lubricant into her hands and rubbed them together.

He let out his breath as she finally touched his engorged member.

Her hands went up and down his shaft slowly. She squeezed gently at the bottom and let the pressure taper as she went towards the tip. She did this for awhile, until she felt him coming close his point of no return. His breath was coming in shallow gasps and she felt his legs start to tremble. She stopped and held him with one hand.

"Do you feel that Booth? The need to ejaculate?"

"Yeah. Please don't stop..."

"Okay. There is a muscle that you can flex, called the pubococcygeal muscle. It's the muscle you would flex to stop the flow of urine... do you know which one I mean?"

He couldn't speak just then, with her hand so firmly around his shaft, so he just nodded.

"Tighten this muscle at the point you feel the need to ejaculate, and it will help to delay the autonomic response." The fingers of her left hand tightened ever so slightly around him as her right hand cupped his delicate sac.

He cried out as though in pain, but there was no pain. Only the overwhelming sense of pleasure. He knew of the muscle and he did his best to obey her command. His internal muscles seemed to draw up into his abdomen, but the need to come faded just a bit. He was on to something here, with her guidance.

"That's great Booth. You are a very fast learner. This is good..." her left hand started to move up and down again, but her right hand went to the area between his testes and anus.

She applied a gentle pressure to the perineum, moving her finger in gentle circles as her other hand continued to move up and down, as though milking him. It wasn't long before she felt him reaching his point of no return again. When he was getting close, she slowed down and encouraged him once again to flex the muscle. He did it again, and still didn't ejaculate, but she could feel him trembling all over.

"Bones! I can't explain how I feel right now... I've never felt this before.... please..." His whole body was twitching as the orgasm ran through every nerve ending he had, and some he didn't know he had.

"Just one more Booth, and then we'll let you go. You are an amazing pupil. We are progressing much faster than I had anticipated."

"Bones! Please..."

His orgasm had faded, so she began with her motions again. Her left hand working his shaft, but this time her right hand went further down and she carefully worked the opening of his anal cavity. When she felt confident, she slipped just one finger in, the lubricated glove preventing any tearing or discomfort of the tender tissue. Her finger found the tender spot that massaged his prostate and she gently worked it while her other hand increased its pace on his outer organ.

She watched his face as her hands did their thing and his head tossed side to side, his whole body looked as though it was about to explode. She couldn't torture him anymore, and she whispered to him,

"It's okay Booth... let it happen..."

His eyes opened and he looked at her, she wasn't sure if he even knew where he was for a second, as the most incredible orgasm he had ever had rocked his body. She felt him clench around her finger and she applied a steady pressure upwards as her hand worked his lingam.

He cried out in a tone she had never heard from him before as the hot white liquid rocketed between her fingers and hit his chest. His hips were thrusting and his legs tensed and she smiled, knowing he would never forget this.

Her gloved finger removed itself from his tender opening and she used both hands to work the last of his pent up ejaculate out into the world.

At that point he collapsed on the pillows and just cried her name over and over again. It was a while before he was able to form a complete sentence.

"Bones? Where did you learn that? That was amazing... What was that?"

She put a towel over his midsection to keep him warm and comfortable and she leaned over him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"That's tantra Booth. Your first lesson of many I hope." Her smile made him almost spew his hot fluid again, but he wasn't sure that there was any left.

She got up then, leaving him on the pillows, but he grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

"Where are you going? Stay here with me... I have to re-pay you for that..."

"I'm just going to check on dinner, it's in the oven. I don't want it to burn. You should just rest for about ten minutes. I don't want you to pull a muscle, or get a cramp because you are definitely going to repay me for that. Didn't I tell you, there was going to be a test on the subject matter learned today?" Her smile was teasing and light-hearted as she left him in the living room to come down from his high.

He felt a stirring in his loins and he thought about how loud he was going to make her scream with his newly learned skill.

After dinner of course. He hoped there was something with protein, because he was going to need the replenishment.

**

**

To be continued....

_Please.... reviews equal love... and I love U._


End file.
